


Le Clan des Loups

by franciskerst



Category: Famous Five - Enid Blyton
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franciskerst/pseuds/franciskerst
Summary: Six enfants en quête d'aventures lors de leurs vacances en Bretagne, à la fin des années cinquante.





	1. Dans le train

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte est fortement inspiré des romans pour enfants de Enid Blyton, plus particulièrement "Le Club des Cinq" ("The Famous Five" en anglais) mais met en scène des personnages originaux, quoique assez proches de leurs modèles, dans un contexte français des années cinquante et des situations différentes.
> 
> Je l'ai écrit entre 1958 et 1960, donc entre huit et dix ans (eh oui) et ce n'était même pas mes premières tentatives d'écriture. Sans grande valeur littéraire (bonjour les clichés et les platitudes !) il est pourtant d'un style si peu enfantin que c'en est désolant. Je n'ai quasiment rien eu à changer à part les fautes d'orthographe et quelques erreurs factuelles. Il demeure cependant quelques naïvetés que je n'ai pas voulu supprimer.
> 
> C'est pour moi un attendrissant souvenir d'enfance; j'espère seulement qu'il pourra amuser d'autres lecteurs ayant les mêmes références.

Le petit train filait à vive allure sur la voie ferrée et sa toiture étincelait au brillant soleil de cette fin avril. Il faisait un temps magnifique pour la saison et les voyageurs s'étaient accoudés aux fenêtres pour respirer l'air pur de la Bretagne.  
Les vacances de Pâques commençaient, très tardives cette année là.  
Sous un ciel bleu, sans nuages, le paysage défilait; c'était d'immenses près dans lesquels les vaches broutaient ou bien des cultures de toutes sortes. Dans les champs les premières meules de foin se dressaient et une légère brise apportait l'odeur du printemps. Quelquefois, l'on apercevait des maisons ou des fermes, ou bien encore une rivière serpentant au milieu des saules.  
Dans un compartiment, six enfants avaient déballé leur déjeuner et mangeaient tranquillement. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux en brosse, qui avait l'air d'être le chef, s'était accoudé à la fenêtre.  
A son air décidé, on le devinait habitué à commander sa petite équipe.  
Ce gâteau est délicieux, s'écria le petit Michel d'un air gourmand. Ta mère nous a gâtés, Annie, dit-il en s'adressant à sa cousine. Des sandwiches au jambon, aux œufs, au fromage, du pâté, du veau froid, des tartelettes, et la boisson en plus; je n'en peux plus.  
C'est vrai, ce dîner était délicieux, dit Claude. N'est-ce pas, Rick?  
Le chien aboya d'un air satisfait et les autres éclatèrent de rire, car celui-ci les avait largement aidés à engloutir les restes.  
Je m'en doute, ironisa Viviane. Quel goinfre, ce Rick!  
La remarque ne plut pas à Claude qui arbora sa plus belle moue. Son air mécontent n'échappa point à ses camarades qui se mirent à rire de plus belle de sa mine renfrognée.  
Dépêchez-vous, interrompit Christian pour éviter une dispute, nous arrivons bientôt et le train ne s'arrête pas longtemps dans les petites villes.  
Juste à ce moment le train entra en gare et les enfants se précipitèrent sur les valises et les manteaux. Au moment de sortir du compartiment, Rick se précipita avec une telle fougue dans toutes les jambes que pendant un moment, ce fût la mêlée générale.  
Quel idiot ce chien! s'écria Frédéric en se relevant, et le voilà qui aboie de toute la force de ses poumons; je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de lui donner un bon coup de pied dans l'arrière-train.  
Essaie un peu de battre Rick, gronda Claude, indignée, et je te dirai ce que j'en pense, avec les mêmes arguments!   
Bon, ça va, calme-toi, lui dit son cousin, je n'avais pas l'intention de le battre vraiment. Oh, quelle tête tu fais!  
Descendons vite au lieu de nous disputer, interrompit Christian, cela vaudra mieux, d'autant plus que le train ne nous attendra pas. En avant, les amis!  
Les enfants descendirent, mais Viviane s'arrêta sur le marchepied. Quelle étourdie je fais! s'exclama-t-elle, j'ai laissé le sac du goûter dans le compartiment.  
Bon, vas-y mais dépêche-toi, lui cria Christian, le train repart dans une minute, à peine. Fais vite, Vicky.  
Quelques instants plus tard, Viviane réapparut, serrant le sac sous son bras, mais le train s'ébranlait en grinçant.  
Saute! commanda Christian, saute vite! N'aie pas peur, tu ne crains rien tant qu'il reste à cette allure.  
Mais la fillette, n'osant se décider, restait en tremblant dans l'embrasure de la portière ouverte. Tout à coup Christian s'élança, rattrapa le wagon et sauta sur le marchepied, puis il saisit sa petite protégée par la taille et sauta, l’entraînant avec lui. Ses compagnons arrivèrent en courant. Ils étaient tombés tous les deux au sol mais sans se faire de mal.  
Frédéric se moqua gentiment de sa sœur. J'espère que tu n'as rien oublié d'autre, dit-il, autrement il serait peut-être encore temps d'y songer.  
Les autres s'esclaffèrent et Vicky rougit jusqu'aux cheveux. Claude surtout s'amusait à ses dépens; elle au moins n'aurait pas hésité à sauter et elle s'en faisait gloire.  
Oh ça va, on le sait que tu es Mademoiselle risque-tout, la fille qui n'a peur de rien, s'écria Frédéric tandis que Claude devenait écarlate; je crois que tu es plus intrépide en paroles qu'en actes.  
Tu … tu … tu vas voir, commença Claude qui semblait sur le point d'éclater, si tu continues, je vais ...  
Tout à coup Rick s'échappa de ses mains et se mit à aboyer tout en filant comme une flèche vers un point éloigné de la gare. Les enfants le suivirent avec peine, embarrassés qu'ils étaient de leurs bagages, et se trouvèrent nez à nez avec la mère de Claude et de Michel, chez qui ils passaient le plus souvent leurs vacances.  
Hello, les enfants! cria-t-elle. Ah, non! Ne vous précipitez pas comme ça. Je sais ce qui m'arrive lorsque vous vous suspendez tous comme des fous à mes épaules avec le chien, je vous aime bien mais je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver par terre, comme l'an dernier. J'ai laissé la voiture tout près. Allons-y vite. Venez.  
La petite troupe se hâta de traverser la gare presque déserte et s'arrêta devant la Versailles grise de Mme Desrieux. La voiture était spacieuse, rapide et tenait bien la route. C'était toujours un plaisir pour les six amis de se trouver confortablement installés, le nez à la fenêtre, en se sentant filer dans le vent. Rick, passablement excité par le voyage, aboyait joyeusement à tous les tournants. À un détour de la route, la mer apparut soudain, saluée par les cris joyeux des enfants. Une colline de pins s'élevait devant eux et la route la contournait; le flots n'étaient visibles que d'un seul point de la lande, aussi elle disparut vite aux yeux de tous. Mais le voyage s'achevait.  
La voiture s'arrêta devant une vieille maison, couverte d'ardoises, qui se donnait l'air d'un manoir avec ses quatre petites tourelles sur les côtés. Le clan en était très fier et occupait l'une d'elles pour en faire son état-major. Les grandes décisions se discutaient là et tous les papiers, codes secrets, mots de passe de la semaine et autres, se trouvaient enfermés dans la petite pièce ronde, antre familier des membres du clan.  
Ceux-ci descendaient justement du véhicule tout en bavardant gaiement. Le son de leurs voix parvint aux oreilles de Monsieur Desrieux. Celui-ci ouvrit bruyamment la fenêtre et montra un visage contrarié. Pas moyen de travailler tranquille, dit-il avec colère, ce bruit est insupportable. Et faites taire ce chien.  
Il est très nerveux et irritable, ces temps-ci, expliqua Madame Desrieux tandis que la fenêtre se refermait avec fracas, depuis que nous sommes arrivés de Paris, il n'a pas cessé de travailler à ses fameux plans. Je suis contente que vous n'ayez pas pu voyager avec nous la semaine dernière; ces derniers jours ne vous auraient pas paru gais. Heureusement ce sera bientôt terminé car il repart demain pour Paris en emportant ces documents; je n'aurais pas pu supporter plus longtemps cette tension de nervosité qui règne dans toute la maison.  
C'est gai, grogna Claude, évidemment il s'enfermera toute la journée dans son bureau en criant contre le bruit que nous faisons et nous en serons réduits à marcher sur la pointe des pieds. J'espère que Papa ne va pas retarder la date de son voyage.  
Voyons, ne parle pas ainsi, tu sais à quel point le travail de ton père est important pour la flotte aérienne de notre pays. Et si ses calculs sont exacts, ce nouvel avion supersonique sera un immense progrès en aéronautique, d'autant plus qu'il devrait également être capable de se poser sur l'eau.  
Est-il seul à réaliser les plans, demanda Christian, toujours passionné d'aviation, ou bien en collaboration avec d'autres?  
Avec d'autres, bien sûr, s'écria tante Claire en souriant; c'est un travail d'équipe. Et mon mari fait ce voyage uniquement pour en discuter avec les autres ingénieurs de la firme. Elle se retourna. Assez parlé à ce sujet. D'ailleurs je ne sais rien de plus, entrons plutôt.  
Ce disant, elle poussa la lourde porte de chêne et entraîna les autres à sa suite dans le corridor. Les murs lambrissés fleuraient bon la cire. Claude devina que la vieille Marie et sa mère avaient fait le nettoyage en grand de la maison en leur honneur.  
Ah, comme il fait bon se retrouver chez soi, dit-elle, n'est-ce pas Rick? Le chien approuva chaleureusement.


	2. Premières escarmouches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les joies des vacances en famille

Le jour entrait à flots dans la petite chambre lorsque Claude se réveilla, tout étonnée de ne pas se trouver dans le lit qu'elle occupait habituellement à Paris, chez ses parents, pendant l'année scolaire. Puis elle se souvint: C'est vrai, je suis à Kernach, en vacances, pensa-t-elle, ravie, et voici les garçons qui descendent l'escalier à grand bruit, à leur habitude! Papa doit être furieux de tout ce boucan; il va piquer une colère comme hier, lorsque Rick a failli renverser un vase et répandre l'eau et les fleurs sur le tapis et le parquet ciré. Quand je pense qu'il a relégué ce pauvre chien dans la niche du jardin, exposée au froid de la nuit. Enfin ...  
Tout en monologuant, Clause s'habilla et passa dans la chambre contiguë qui communiquait. Avec son énergie habituelle, elle secoua ses deux cousines qui, les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil, se firent quelque peu prier.  
Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et et la tête de Michel apparut dans l’entrebâillement. Dépêchez-vous les filles, cria-t-il, le déjeuner est prêt.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils descendaient tous dans la vieille salle à manger, qui servait en même temps de salle de séjour, le salon se trouvant dans la pièce mitoyenne. Ils s'installèrent promptement devant les bols de chocolat fumants et les piles de tartines que Tante Claire avait prépares pour eux. Pendant un certain temps un silence parfait régna dans la pièce, puis les langues se remirent à marcher.   
Tout à coup Claude poussa une exclamation: Zut et zut! J'ai oublié de détacher Rick ce matin; le pauvre doit mourir de faim. Au fait, comme Papa part cette après-midi, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il ne rentre pas dans la maison.  
Tu pourrais attendre un peu, lui dit sa mère, tu le détacheras après le dîner. Mais où cours-tu?  
Je vais dans le jardin, cria Claude en se levant précipitamment. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il reste toute la matinée dans cette niche froide et humide.  
Un fracas formidable de porte claquée clôtura ses paroles. Les enfants sursautèrent. Du fond du couloir, une voix courroucée se fit entendre. Mais quel vacarme, gronda Monsieur Desrieux, c'est insupportable, il m'est impossible de travailler dans ces conditions là. Et il continua un moment à vitupérer du seuil de son bureau.  
Il avait à peine fini de parler, qu'un bruit presqu’île fort retentit dans l'entrée, annonçant le retour de la fillette et de son chien, puis des pas précipités résonnèrent dans l'escalier et Claude se trouva nez à nez avec son père, furibond, et il fallut tous les dons de persuasion de Madame Desrieux pour que la scène se termine là. Son mari réintégra son bureau dans un état d'exaspération extrême.   
Quelle vie, soupira Tante Claire, Je t'avais pourtant bien dit que ton père était surmené; on dirait que tu t'acharnes à lui faire prendre des crises de colère, et moi ça me rend malade. Les garçons sont dix fois plus raisonnables que toi.”  
Claude, honteuse, ne dit plus rien pendant quelques minutes et replongea le nez dans son bol, insensible aux caresses de Rick, tout heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa maîtresse et une maison chaude. Les autres avaient déjà oublié l'incident et caquetaient joyeusement. Elle ne tarda pas à se joindre à eux et l'affaire fut enterrée.   
Quelle belle journée, s'écria Anne-Marie rêveusement. C'est si rare en cette saison, surtout en Bretagne. J'espère que nous irons nous baigner; c'est tout à fait le temps qui convient.  
Nous irons certainement à la plage, assura Christian, mais je ne sais pas si nous pourrons nous tremper dans l’eau car elle doit être glacée en ce moment. Ce soleil est trompeur. Je ne voudrais pas que nous fassions comme l'année dernière où nous avions tous attrapé un bon rhume pour nous être baignés avant la saison.  
Mais je m'oppose formellement à ce que vous preniez un bain, s'exclama Madame Desrieux, maintenant la mer est trop agitée et trop froide, faites plutôt un tour à travers la lande, elle est pleine de genêts en fleurs. Dépêchez vous de finir votre déjeuner et n'oubliez pas de revenir avant midi.  
C'est entendu, Maman, répondit Michel; nous irons peut-être du coté de Val-Perdu, c'est un coin vraiment joli, n'est-ce pas Christian?  
Bien sûr, approuva son camarade, il y a tout près de la rivière un champ qui fourmille de pâquerettes et de boutons d'or. C'est un endroit idéal pour camper. Voilà un projet que j’aimerais bien réaliser un jour ou l'autre. Bon, en route! Au revoir Madame.  
Au revoir mes enfants, et surtout ne faîtes pas claquer la porte, cria Tante Claire, votre oncle serait furieux.   
Son conseil arriva trop tard; un bruit sec claqua dans le hall. De la salle de travail de l'oncle Hervé on entendit des exclamations de colère et le gémissement d'un fauteuil vivement repoussé, mais les six amis ne les entendirent pas car ils étaient déjà à galoper sur le chemin, en direction de la rivière, Rick sur leurs talons, une chanson aux lèvres.


	3. Le départ de l'Oncle Hervé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Première balade dans la lande

Finalement la température s'était avérée clémente et les enfants avaient du quitter leurs vêtements, tels que gilets ou vestes. Christian, Michel et Claude marchaient devant, les trois autres suivaient, accompagnés du fidèle Rick qui manifestait sa joie par des gambades et des aboiements indisciplinés.  
Devant eux la lande s'étendait, couverte de genêts en fleurs, réchauffée par le précoce soleil printanier et offrant par endroits à la vue des buissons touffus ou quelques rares arbres pointant vers le ciel leurs cimes sombres. Les six marchaient sur l'herbe nouvelle, épaisse et fournie, qui formait un immense tapis vert jade. Ci et là, on voyait des taupinières, ou des trous creusés par la pluie qui avait raviné le sol en tous sens. A la vue de ces cavités, le chien s'élança soudain des mains de Claude mais revint peu après, l'air déçu.   
Ah ah! s'écria celle-ci, fort amusée, tu croyais avoir affaire à des terriers, mon pauvre Rick. Sais-tu, Christian, qu'il est un excellent chien de chasse?  
Je sais, répondit Christian, ne te rappelles-tu pas que l'automne dernier, à la Toussaint, je passais des journées entières à chasser avec ton père et Rick?  
Oui, je m'en souviens, confirma Michel avec enthousiasme, Papa dit que tu es le meilleur tireur qu'il connaisse.  
Il n'en connaît pas beaucoup, persifla Claude.  
Frédéric intervint pour défendre son ami: Mauvaise langue! Tu es jalouse parce que ce n'est pas toi qu'il avait choisie pour l'accompagner. Sans prendre garde aux protestations de sa cousine, il poursuivit: Mon oncle dit la vérité; J'ai vu Christian gagner à tous les coups aux fêtes foraines, même si le cercle au centre de la cible n'était pas plus grand que mon pouce.   
Christian sourit de plaisir; en effet, il était bon tireur, avait une vue perçante et une visée très sûre. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas son seul point de supériorité sur ses camarades: Il était immanquablement le premier en classe comme en sport et montrait une raison et un caractère déjà très mûrs. En conséquence Monsieur Desrieux, qui appréciait peu la compagnie des enfants, avait pris l'habitude de lui parler comme à un adulte. Les enfants étaient très fiers de l'avoir pour chef, même Claude quand elle ne recherchait pas l'affrontement. Sans doute, le fait d'avoir à vivre seul dans son petit appartement parisien lui avait appris à se débrouiller sans le secours de personne. C'est aussi, certainement, ce qui lui avait donné un esprit sérieux et réfléchi, bien au dessus de son âge. Passionné d'aviation: il rêvait d'être pilote. Ce n'était pas une décision prise à la légère et Monsieur Desrieux, grâce à son poste d'ingénieur en chef dans une grande compagnie aérienne, se promettait bien de l'aider à réaliser ses projets.  
Les Six continuèrent leur promenade dans la lande. La forêt se rapprochait et les buissons épars, la bruyère, cédaient peu à peu place à une grande prairie qui contournait la forêt et la colline.  
Nous approchons du Val Perdu, dit Frédéric, irons-nous d'abord vers les bois ou vers la rivière?  
Vers les bois d'abord, s'écria Anne-Marie, n'est-ce pas Vicky? Puis nous reviendrons par la rivière. Je ne renonce pas à mon bain, que ce soit à la mer ou en eau douce, mais ce n'est pas encore l'heure.  
Bonne idée, approuva Claude qui avait fini de bouder, les sapins, les bouleaux et les hêtres doivent être magnifiques en ce moment. C'est super agréable de se promener à travers bois au printemps: les bourgeons éclatent, les branches commencent à se couvrir de feuilles nouvelles et c'est aussi la saison où les oiseaux chantent le mieux.  
Eh bien, on est tous d'accord, décida Christian, en avant les gars!  
Et les filles! compléta Vickie. C'est vrai que la forêt est belle. Elle est très touffue ici.  
Elle l'est en toutes saisons, précisa Claude, parce qu'ici elle est surtout composée de résineux qui gardent leur feuillage l'hiver, jusqu'au renouveau du printemps.  
Rick s'élança devant eux, tout joyeux, en remuant sa longue queue pointue. Enfin! Il allait pouvoir trouver des terriers de lapin! Il ne pouvait contenir son exubérance. Les enfants souriaient, Claude, surtout, s'amusait.  
Idiot! Tu n'en attrapera pas un seul, s'écria-t-elle, il y a certainement longtemps qu'ils nous ont entendus et qu'ils se sont tapis au fond de leurs trous.  
Mais le chien n'écoutait pas ses moqueries et courait de droite à gauche, excité par cette odeur de lapin qu'il sentait si nettement dans l'air ambiant. Après dix minutes de course effrénée d'un terrier à l'autre, il finit par se faire une raison et revint vers les enfants. Ceux-ci poursuivirent leur promenade et se dirigèrent vers la rivière comme prévu.  
Après une courte baignade (Tante Claire s'était finalement laissée convaincre de fournir les maillots) et une bataille d'éclaboussures dans l'eau, tout de même très fraîche en cette saison, ils s'allongèrent ruisselants et essoufflés sur l'herbe de la rive, qui leur procurait un matelas confortablement fourré.  
C'est magnifique, s'exclama Frédéric enthousiaste, ces touffes d'herbe sont encore plus moelleuse que des tapis de bain. Je resterais bien des heures couché ainsi.  
Parle pour toi, rétorqua Michel, moi je commence à avoir faim, il doit être l'heure de rentrer. J'espère que Maman nous a préparé un bon dîner.  
Oh, le gros gourmand! moqua sa sœur qui, cependant, jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre. Ah, mais c'est vrai! Il est presque midi; on va devoir se dépêcher car Papa prend son train à deux heures et demi précise et la gare n'est pas tout près. Il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'il le rate. J'espère seulement qu'il restera longtemps à Paris.  
Pas très gentil de ta part, lui reprocha Christian.  
Facile à toi de le dire; se défendit Claude, on sait bien que tu es son favori. Mais même toi a du remarquer qu'il était d'une humeur exécrable, ce qui ne promettait rien de bon pour le reste des vacances s'il était resté.  
Bon, assez discuté, coupa Christian, Debout les paresseux! Lui-même se leva d'un bond en attrapant ses vêtements. Pas le temps de s’habiller, on séchera en courant.  
Ah non! protesta Anna-Marie, je peux quand même passer ma jupe et mon corsage sur mon maillot. Çà ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps.  
Avec des vêtements mouillés, c'est surtout la meilleure façon d'attraper un bon rhume! Mais comme tu veux. On t'attend.   
Quelques minutes plus tard,la petite bande se mit en route en direction de la maison, retraversant la lande à vive allure, mais cette fois-ci de gros nuages noirs roulaient dans le ciel devenu subitement tout gris. Déjà quelques gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient au sol, ce qui obligea les enfants à courir à perdre haleine à travers la bruyère.   
Voilà l'orage: il fallait s'y attendre après un temps aussi chaud, grommela Christian, contrarié, Vite! Sinon dans deux minutes toute l'eau sera sur nous. Ah! La pluie devient plus dense, jamais nous n'arriverons à temps à la maison.  
Ces prévisions s'accomplirent à leur grand déplaisir et c'est complètement trempés et glacés jusqu'aux os qu'ils terminèrent leur course endiablée. Madame Desrieux les attendait dans le hall.  
Mes pauvres chéris! Mais vous êtes tout ruisselants de pluie! Courrez vite vous essuyer et changer de vêtements; si vous restez ainsi vous allez attraper le mal de mort!  
Les six amis n'avaient pas attendu ses conseils pour se précipiter dans leurs chambres. Quelque temps plus tard ils entraient dans la salle à manger où l'Oncle Hervé les attendait. Pendant le repas, il se montra réellement plus aimable; la perspective du voyage à Paris et de sa délivrance prochaine, loin de ces gamins insupportables (à ses dires) le mettait de bonne humeur tout en le rendant presque sociable. Au fond, il n'avait pas si mauvais caractère, pensa Claude avec quelque remords, c'est juste qu'il détestait par dessus tout être dérangé dans son travail, dont chacun, même elle, reconnaissait l'importance.  
Après le dîner, tout le monde se leva de table et Monsieur Desrieux alla prendre l'automobile dans le garage. Tante Claire, évidemment, l'accompagnait pour ramener la voiture. Bientôt le véhicule démarra sans encombre et les enfants agitèrent leur main dans sa direction.  
Enfin! s'exclama Claude, nous allons pouvoir nous amuser autant que nous le voulons, n'est-ce pas Rick?  
W ouf! approuva le chien qui, par bonheur, trouvait toujours bien et à son goût tout ce que faisait sa maîtresse.   
Moi je crois que nous aurons des vacances plutôt calmes en l'absence de papa, déclara Michel, et c'est bien tout ce que je désire après l'école et les examens: des journées bien remplies mais sans imprévus ni péripéties.  
Comme il se trompait !


	4. Une lettre qui cause bien des soucis

Le lendemain les enfants se levèrent plus tôt que d'habitude. Les oiseaux chantaient dans les jeunes feuilles des arbres, la matinée semblait moins chaude que la veille. Tout ceci promettait une journée sensationnelle. Claude, qui était exceptionnellement d'une très bonne humeur, s'était éveillée en fredonnant. Bientôt la chambre des filles fut remplie de cris joyeux et de gais refrains, l'absence de Monsieur Desrieux permettant ce vacarme.  
C'est épatant, s'écria Vicky, qui lissait ses boucles blondes et semblait en veine d'épithètes, voilà qui annonce des vacances formidables.  
Oh, que cette douche est agréable s'écria Anne-Marie, viens avec moi, Claude, il y a juste la place. Rien de tel pour se mettre en train qu'une bonne douche bien chaude.  
Sa camarade accepta de bonne grâce et les deux cousines continuèrent de bavarder tout en se frottant énergiquement. Puis, habillées et peignées, elles descendirent avec Vicky dans la salle à manger où les attendaient les garçons. Le petit déjeuner se passa dans une gaîté inaltérable. Seule Tante Claire paraissait soucieuse. Elle s'expliqua lorsque les enfants furent tous prêts.   
C'est bien ennuyeux, expliqua-t-elle: ma mère, qui vit seule dans son petit village de Ploumanech, me fait savoir par une voisine qu'elle est tombée subitement malade et a du s'aliter. Ce n'est pas trop grave mais pourrait le devenir si on ne s'en occupe pas sérieusement. Elle a besoin de moi. Je dois partir. J'espère pouvoir revenir dans une semaine au plus tard en ramenant ma pauvre maman; elle sera mieux soignée ici mais elle n'est pas en état de faire le voyage en ce moment.   
Voyant l'air atterre du groupe, elle ajouta: Je crains bien, mes pauvres enfants, que vos vacances ne se terminent ici. Je n'ai pas d'autre ressource que de vous renvoyer à Paris. J'en suis navrés mais je ne puis faire autrement.  
Il n'en est pas question, protesta vivement Christian, nous pouvons fort bien nous débrouiller pendant huit jours, nous ne sommes plus des gamins.  
Et nous serons parfaitement défendus par Rick en cas de besoin, intervint Claude, ça je le garantis!  
Et moi, à presque quatorze ans, je suis en âge de prendre des responsabilités reprit Christian; vous savez que j'ai l'habitude de vivre souvent seul et d'être indépendant.  
Ce n'est pas la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivée, objecta Tante Claire; je pourrais te faire confiance s'il n'y avait que toi, mais les autres? Non je ne peux pas me résoudre à vous laisser seuls ici.  
Voyons, Maman, tu ne sera absente que quelques jours; peut-être moins d'une semaine. Claude se tourna vers sa cousine, qui fit la grimace. Tu sais comme Annie aime faire le ménage et la cuisine. C'est même une excellent cuisinière.   
Ah ça oui, approuva Michel, le gourmand. Et on fera les courses au village. Il n'est pas si loin. C'est moi qui m'en charge.  
Frédéric avait aussi son mot à dire: Et pourquoi n'irions nous pas camper? Cela simplifierait les choses. Tu nous a bien laissés partir l'été dernier?  
Seulement pour trois jours, rappela sa tante, et sur la propriété de nos amis, qui pouvaient vous surveiller.  
Nous ne les avons à peine entrevus le premier jour, ironisa Claude, et si tu te souviens, Papa ayant eu besoin de la voiture, nous sommes en fait restés cinq jours.   
Et tout s'est bien passé! ponctua Vicky triomphalement.  
Tante Claire hésitait visiblement. Oui, j'admets que vous avez été très raisonnables. Logiquement, cela ne devrait pas être plus compliqué que si vous restiez à la maison.  
Beaucoup moins, en fait, corrigea Christian; plus de soucis de ménage et cuisine très simplifiée.  
C'est Annie qui va être déçue, ajouta Claude sournoisement, sous les regards furieux de sa cousine.  
Bon, soupira sa mère, j’espère que je ne me trompe pas en vous faisant confiance. Je fais faire tout de suite ma valise et vous, vous pouvez sortir vos bicyclettes et préparer votre matériel.   
Youpi, s'écria Vicky au comble de la joie, nous allons partir camper! Ça va être drôlement amusant.  
J'espère bien que vous serez prudents, conseilla Tante Claire, semblant encore quelque peu indécise. Il paraît qu'une troupe de bohémiens s'est installée dans la lande. C'est ce que dit Marie.  
Des gitans! Mais c'est formidable! s'exclama Claude, ravie. Avec des roulottes et des chevaux? On ira voir, n'est-ce pas Rick?  
Le chien approuva avec entrain. Sa maîtresse continua: Au fait; n'y avait-il pas d'autres lettres au courrier?   
Si, une; elle est adressée à Christian. La voici.  
Le jeune garçon s'empara de l'enveloppe et la décacheta méthodiquement puis il s'installa commodément dans le fauteuil préféré de l'oncle Hervé, déplia la feuille de papier et la parcourut rapidement sous les regards curieux et impatients des autres. A la fin de sa lecture, il poussa un grognement de surprise et passa la missive à ses amis.   
C'était une longue lettre de son père adoptif. Elle pouvait se résumer ainsi: 

“Mon cher Christian,  
Je t'écris à la veille de partir pour les États-Unis; j'y ai à traiter avec un de nos plus importants clients. Je suis aussi retourné dans notre propriété de Seine-et-Marne. Le parc est toujours aussi beau et les poissons se multiplient dans le bassin. J'ai constaté que ton cheval se porte à merveille, bien soigné par Amélie et par Hortense. Tu y trouveras aussi ta moto et ton scooter s'il t’arrive de passer par ici. Mais je crois que ta bicyclette te suffira si tu viens avec des camarades.  
Et justement, figure-toi que, le mois dernier, à Paris, j'ai fait une rencontre des plus intéressantes; j'ai vu le père de tes amis de Bretagne. C'est un homme exceptionnel; il m'a parlé en confidence d'un nouveau type d'avion; il m'a même demandé si nous avions la capacité de fabriquer la carrosserie. Ce serait une bonne affaire pour notre industrie. Bref, je pense qu'à mon retour, je passerai dans ce coin perdu de Kernach, où il semble être plus souvent qu'à Paris. Le calme de la campagne pour travailler, je suppose. A ce propos, Je me suis permis de lui conseiller de faire plus attention aux conditions de sécurité; il paraît que vôtre hôte a fait des doubles de tous ses plans et qu'il ait pour habitude de les laisser dans son bureau en son absence. Je lui ai fait remarquer combien c'était imprudent mais il n'a pas paru s'en soucier. J'espère que cela n'est pas connu en dehors du cercle familial.  
Enfin, je m'arrête car je sens que si je continuais, je deviendrais vraiment par trop rabat-joie. Je te souhaite de bonnes vacances et je t'embrasse affectueusement.   
Ton père affectionné.  
Tiens, c'est curieux, murmura Michel tout bas: Papa ne nous a pas prévenus qu'il laissait ici une copie de ses fameux plans. Bah! C'est sans doute pour ne pas nous inquiéter; il n'y a sans doute aucun danger.   
Encore une fois il se trompait.


	5. En route pour la lande

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joyeux départ vers l'aventure

Ils se levèrent tôt le lendemain et prirent un petit déjeuner hâtif dans la cuisine. Madame Desrieux venait de quitter Kernach et les enfants terminaient leurs derniers préparatifs de voyage. Ils avaient d'abord été chercher les tentes, les duvets et couvertures, le poêle à gaz portatif, les ustensiles de cuisine , ainsi que divers autres équipements dans la petite tour qui leur servait de repaire. En fouillant dans une armoire, Christian avait retrouvé le cahier où étaient notés les codes.  
Je vais le prendre, avait-il dit, je pourrai toujours y travailler, quant aux mots de passe, je commence à à trouver ça complètement idiot; personne ne cherche à nous envahir . Donc on abandonne.  
Maintenant, ils donnaient un dernier coup de main à leurs vélos.  
J'espère que je vais pouvoir tenir dessus, avoua Claude franchement, en regardant sa nouvelle bicyclette. Elle est aussi grande que celle de mon père et mes pieds atteignent à peine les pédales.  
Il suffit de s'y remettre, dit Frédéric, il y a tellement longtemps que nous n'avons pas pédalé. Dis donc, Claude, que ferons nous de Rck pendant le voyage?  
Il courra derrière nous, s'écria vivement sa cousine, il me renverse chaque fois que j'essaie de l'installer sur le porte-bagage.   
Ouaf, ouaf! Protesta le chien, comment ça? On le laisserait sans pitié courir derrière les autres?  
Bon, calme-toi, lui dit Claude, en arrivant, tu auras le temps de récupérer et tu seras largement récompensé; ça fourmille de lièvres et de lapins dans ce coin.   
Cela suffit à rasséréner le chien. S'il adorait courir après les lapins, il aimait encore plus les manger mais cela Claude ne le lui permettrait certainement pas.  
Ce fut elle, et non Michel, pour une fois, qui s’aperçut la première que l'heure du déjeuner était passée depuis longtemps. Les six enfants, qui avaient terminé leurs préparatifs, dévalèrent l'escalier et s'installèrent à table. Cela leur faisait drôle de se retrouver ainsi seuls dans cette grande maison. Heureusement, Tante Claire avait préparé un repas froid copieux et ils n'eurent pas à faire la cuisine ce jour-là car ils emportaient les restes pour le soir.   
Une demi-heure plus tard sacs aux dos, tous transportant un lourd paquet sur chaque porte-bagage, les enfants quittèrent la maison après avoir soigneusement ajusté les volets et verrouillé la porte d'entrée, sans oublier de fermer le portail du jardin, clos de hauts murs.  
Les six amis prirent la route pour contourner les landes. C'était beaucoup plus long mais ils ne pouvaient se permettre de prendre le raccourci à vélo. Un grand soleil cuisait le sable du chemin et leurs pneus crissaient doucement en roulant sur cette étendue dorée.  
Il faisait très chaud pour un mois d'avril et chacun était en chemise et en short, filles comme garçons. Christian et Claude roulaient en avant, cherchant sur la carte le chemin qui les mènerait au Val Perdu. La route tourna bientôt, rejoignant le village de Languenec. Comme ce n'était pas leur direction, ils décidèrent de prendre un petit chemin de traverse. Malheureusement des marécages le longeaient.  
Ce n'est pas le moment de faire un faux-pas, dit Christian, je crois que nous n'aurions pas dû prendre ce sentier; la terre ferme et les marais n'ont pas de séparation distincte.  
Bah! Rick nous guidera, répondit Claude, regardez: il tâte le terrain pour savoir si le sol est dur.  
C'était vrai. Grâce à l'ingéniosité du chien, tous arrivèrent sains et saufs au Val Perdu et retrouvèrent facilement le chemin de la rivière. Ils se débarrassèrent tout d'abord de leurs sacs après être descendus de bicyclette, puis s'assirent à l'ombre d'un vieux chêne pour souffler un peu et décidèrent d'établir là leur campement.   
C'était un coin charmant; là commençait la forêt; la lande était limitée par une grande prairie, toute jaune de boutons d'or. Entre les bois et cette prairie la rivière coulait lentement, ombragée de quelques saules et bordée d'un talus. Comme ils étaient fatigués d'avoir tant pédalé, ils ne montèrent pas tout de suite les tentes et se reposèrent quelques minutes, puis ils se mirent au travail. Ce n'était pas chose facile avec le chien qui mettait constamment dans leurs jambes, déterrait les piquets, jouait avec les cordes et les tirait avec ses dents, risquant ainsi de faire tomber tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage.   
Enfin tout fût terminé; les tentes mises en place, les lits installés, la cuisine aménagée en arrière de la bâche du fond, laquelle délimitait une autre pièce, beaucoup moins grande, où avait été placé dans un coin le garde-manger et une petite table pliante. C'était évidemment la tente des filles (au grand déplaisir de Claude), celle des garçons ne comprenant que les lits et une armoire de toile. Il avait été décidé à la majorité, contre les objections de Claude, que Rick coucherait là, mais bien isolé dans la petite pièce adjacente. Christian avait soigneusement tiré la toile qui les séparait du chien; il n'aurait, en effet, pas été très agréable de sentir les pattes de l'animal sur leur estomac la nuit mais c'était mieux que de le laisser mettre le bazar dans les ustensiles de cuisine.  
Formidable s'écria Frédéric, je sens que nous allons avoir des vacances épatantes.  
Je te crois, approuva Michel; je me réjouis du départ e Papa et de Maman. Tout est beaucoup mieux lorsque nous sommes seuls.  
Et moi, je vais enfin pouvoir cuisiner toute seule, ranger, m'occuper des lits, dit Anne-Marie, ravie, je suis vraiment à mon aise ici.  
Claude fit la grimace; les travaux ménagers ne lui avaient jamais causé que des ennuis; elle ne pouvait tenir une assiette en main sans la casser, comme disait sa cousine, elle ne se sentait vraiment pas portée vers les besognes ménagères ou les occupations féminines. C'est même peu dire qu'elle ne les appréciait pas. Quant à Vicky, elle pensait surtout à s'amuser.  
Avec la rivière juste à coté, nous n'aurons pas besoin d'aller chercher de l'eau très loin dit Claude, cela nous épargnera la peine de porter les seaux.  
Tu te trompes, contredit Christian, la rivière est sans doute très limpide mais elle n'est pas assez pure pour être potable. Il y a du bétail plus haut. Il nous faudra chercher une source. En fait, j'en ai remarqué une sur notre chemin. Elle n'est pas loin du campement.  
Bon, nous n'avons donc rien à faire pour le moment, conclut Anne-Marie. Que diriez-vous d'un bon bain et d'un goûter ensuite? Il est presque quatre heure et demi.  
C'est une bonne idée, approuva Michel, une baignade met toujours en appétit et, en ce qui me concerne, je sais que j'aurai une faim de loup. Tiens, il y a près de la rive des buissons qui serviraient bien de paravent. Vous avez tous vos maillots, j'imagine?  
La question resta sans réponse. Les enfants se déshabillèrent et entrèrent en frissonnant dans l'eau froide de la rivière. Quelques instants plus tard, ils s'ébrouaient tous avec Rick comme de jeunes chiots, s'arrosant ou se poursuivant avec fougue, laissant dans leur sillage une écume blanche et mousseuse.


	6. Un accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude part à l'aventure et se perd

Trois jours avaient passé, remplis de gaieté, de jeux et de bonne humeur. Rick se livrait avec joie à la chasse aux lapins et revenait, suant, soufflant, fumant, la langue pendante, puis il courait au ruisseau (il n'aimait pas l'eau mêlée de sable de la rivière), se désaltérait avec force coups de langue et repartait d'un trait vers les terriers voisins, semant la panique dans le petit monde des lapins. Une ou deux fois il avait réussi à en attraper un, avait joué avec lui pendant quelques minutes, pour finalement se lasser et relâcher l'animal terrorisé.  
Les enfants, quant à eux, vivaient des vacances pleines d'attraits divers, dont le moindre n'était pas leurs incursions au village voisin.  
Ce jour là les six amis s'étaient levés de bonne heure, chantant comme des pinsons. Pendant que les garçons partaient en forêt pour y chercher du bois, Anne-Marie et Vicky prirent le chemin de Languenec pour y renouveler leurs provisions (et il en fallait pour satisfaire l'appétit de nos campeurs!). Claude décida d'en profiter pour faire une grande excursion dans les environs en compagnie de Rick. Son idée était d'explorer une très ancienne carrière de fer, abandonnée depuis des siècles et redécouverte par des archéologues qui, après avoir fouillé les galeries les plus accessibles, avaient laissé le chantier à découvert.   
La fillette emprunta d'abord un joli sentier bordé de bruyère, joignit la grand-route et prit le chemin de la colline, Rick sur les talons. Arrivée au sommet du plateau, elle continua sa marche dans dans un grand espace désert, couvert de maigres arbustes et de buissons de genêts en fleur disséminés ça et là. A cette hauteur l'air était un peu plus frais et animé d'une légère brise odorante qu'elle huma avec délice. Rick, lui, était fou de joie car, là, les lapins étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que dans la vallée. Claude dut le retenir constamment par le collier de peur qu'il ne se lance dans une poursuite sans fin dont elle aurait eu beaucoup de mal à le ramener. Tout à coup un lièvre bondit d'un fourré, Rick en fit autant des mains de Claude surprise et, en deux secondes, la bête véloce et le chien disparurent à sa vue. Sans trop d'émotion, elle décida d'attendre le retour du chien, assise sur une pierre assez grosse pour servir de siège. Au bout d'un moment, cependant, l'inquiétude la gagna et elle se mit à sa recherche. De Rick, pas la moindre trace mais, arrivée sur l'autre versant de la colline, elle entendit des aboiements et des gémissements désespérés qui semblaient sortir d'un trou, à coté duquel une grille était posée. Elle se pencha et vit que que les parois du puits étaient garnies de crampons pour faciliter la descente. Sans doute était-ce une entrée qui conduisait dans l'une des galeries de l'ancienne mine. Rig avait atterri, sans se faire de mal apparement, sur une plate-forme d'où partait un escalier de bois. Elle tenta de descendre mais c'était très difficile car les crampons étaient rouillés et menaçaient de rompre d'un moment à l'autre sous son poids, aussi mit-elle plus de dix minutes à franchir les quelques mètres qui la séparaient du chien. Elle comprit alors pourquoi celui-ci n'avait eu aucun mal: la plate-forme était recouverte d'une épaisse couche de feuilles mortes, tombées par l'orifice de puis sans doute des années.Lorsqu'elle fût arrivée au terme de sa périlleuse descente, elle fût bien embarrassée. Évidemment le chien ne pourrait remonter par les barreaux de fer et elle-même ne se sentait pas capable de le porter. De toute façon, il était à craindre que les fragiles supports ne cèdent sous leurs deux poids réunis. Se réjouissant d'avoir pensé à emporter une lampe de poche, elle décida d'aller dans la galerie et de chercher une autre issue, moins difficile à escalader. Suivie de Rick, elle elle descendit l'escalier et se trouva subitement dans voie souterraine, plane et assez large au départ, qui semblait s'étendre sur des centaines de mètres.   
Claude hésita. Elle se rappelait les histoires épouvantables que les paysans du lieu se racontaient entre eux lors des veillées sur la mine abandonnée. Il se disait que plusieurs personnes qui s'étaient introduites dans les galeries ne seraient jamais réapparues. Cependant elle avança bravement dans le souterrain, évitant de prendre les nombreux chemins qui partaient des carrefours et suivant toujours la même galerie en ligne droite dont les parois rocheuses inégales montraient encore les traces d'anciens travaux. Parfois la voûte s'abaissait tellement que la fillette devait se courber en deux pour pouvoir passer; l'air devenait irrespirable à mesure qu'elle descendait; c'est ce qui ce qui la contraignit à prendre une voie de traverse qui montait, dans l'espoir de retrouver un peu d'air frais. Elle vit alors qu'elle était complètement perdue. Désorientée et malheureuse, elle elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, entourant de ses bras le cou du brave chien qui ne comprenait pas sa tristesse. Il avait une totale confiance envers sa maîtresse et ne pouvait admettre que, pour une fois, elle se serait trompée.  
C'est terrible, lui dit-elle, mon pauvre Rick! D'abord tu manques de te blesser, et maintenant voilà que nous nous perdons à cause de moi. Quel affreux cauchemar! J'ai eu tellement peur que tu te sois fait mal! Mon Dieu! Je vois bien que nous ne pouvons pas sortir d'ici.   
Elle était désespérée, atterrée, et pourtant elle ne pleurait pas. Elle n'était pas fille à se laisser aller si facilement mais elle n'en pouvait plus: tous ces événements avaient excédé ses forces. Après s'être reposée quelques minutes, elle reprit sa marche hasardeuse dans le couloir sombre. Tout à coup, elle poussa une exclamation de joie. Ce qu'elle espérait tant: une bouche d'aération! Un peu plus loin l'air était nettement plus respirable. En face d'elle, dans un renfoncement du mur, débouchait une sorte de cheminée, par où l'air s'engouffrait et venait ventiler la galerie. Claude n'hésita pas un instant; elle poussa Rick dans cet espace étroit et y entra à son tour. Heureusement, la paroi du conduit n'était pas lisse, ni verticale, mais oblique, avec des paliers comme des sortes de marches irrégulières; aussi pût-elle progresser en s'agrippant aux aspérités et poussant le chien vers le haut tout en le maintenant fermement de son bras gauche, sa lampe entre les dents.   
L'ascension fût lente et difficile, Rick glissait et retombait à chaque instant sur elle en gémissant pitoyablement. Quand le tunnel commença à grimper vraiment, elle fût obligée de le porter sur ses épaules (ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible, en d'autres circonstances), anxieuse mais fière de le trouver assez obéissant pour ne pas se débattre dans cette position si anormale pour lui. Parfois, à bout de force, elle tombait et devait reprendre du début sa pénible montée. Après une demi-heure d'efforts presque inutiles, elle remarqua des pierres en saillie qui lui servirent d'escalier. Le poids du chien menaçait de la déséquilibrer à tout moment mais elle continua son escalade, portée par l'énergie du désespoir et une farouche volonté de s'en sortir saine et sauve, elle et Rick. Enfin elle vit la lumière du jour. Toutefois elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines: une lourde grille de fer bloquait le passage. Elle parvint à la déplacer d'une main, centimètre par centimètre, et à pousser le chien par l’ouverture. Finalement, elle se hissa elle-même au dehors et s'effondra sur l'herbe épaisse du plateau. Elle resta un long moment allongée près du bord, immobile, tentant de reprendre son souffle et de détendre ses membres tremblants. La vive lumière du jour l'aveuglait et lui faisait cligner des yeux continuellement. Quand elle pût se relever et regarder autour d'elle, elle aperçut au loin, en bas dans la vallée, le petit groupe de ses camarades qui s'étaient mis à sa recherche et l'appelaient. Soudain réanimée par cette découverte, elle leur répondit d'une voix faible et, précédée du chien, lui aussi tout ragaillardi, elle descendit vers eux, moins vite qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité mais plus qu'elle ne s'en croyait capable.  
Les six étaient à nouveau réunis.


	7. Retour au camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Projet d'exploration

Chapitre Sept: Retour au camp

Lorsqu'ils l'avaient aperçue, les enfants avaient couru à sa rencontre. Anne-Marie avait les larmes aux yeux; elle s'était précipitée vers sa cousine et se cramponnait à elle.  
Ah! Nous te retrouvons enfin, s'écria Michel, soulagé à la vue de sa sœur; nous t'avons cherché pendant deux heures, au moins. Où étais tu? Qu'as-tu fait?  
Je vous raconterai tout cela en détail, répondit Claude. Mais pas tout de suite. Il est tard et j'ai faim. Je n'ai rien mangé à midi.   
Nous non plus, rétorqua Frédéric. Juste des biscuits. Nous t'avons attendue des heures au camp et nous étions tous très inquiets de ne pas te voir revenir. C'est Vicky qui a fini par se souvenir que tu lui avais parlé de cette mine hier soir.  
Rentrons sans tarder, décida Christian. Il est presque cinq heures à présent. Tout le monde est fatigué et affamé.   
Oh non, protesta Vicky; je grille d'impatience de savoir ce qui s'est passé. Nous pouvons nous reposer ici et manger les sandwiches que nous avons pris avec nous.  
Pas question, trancha Christian. Cela risque de prendre du temps et le soir tombe encore assez tôt en cette saison. Nous avons une longue marche devant nous. Nous risquerions de ne pas retrouver le chemin.  
Sûrement pas avec Rick, objecta Claude. Mais pour une fois, elle n'essaya pas de tenir tête à son chef. Ses yeux s'habituaient à la lumière et elle pouvait voir que le soleil baissait.  
D'accord, dit-elle, mais pas trop vite. A force de marcher dans ces couloirs j'ai les jambes en coton.  
En dépit de ces paroles, elle ne fut pas la dernière à dévaler la colline avec les autres, entraînée par le chien, qui semblait avoir retrouvé toute sa fougue. La faim les poussait tous en avant. A peine une heure et demi plus tard ils étaient devant les tentes, dévorant des sandwiches et des cornichons, assis en face d'un beau feu de camp.   
Claude leur raconta alors toutes les péripéties de son extraordinaire aventure, comment elle s'était perdue dans la mine et comment, après avoir erré pendant des heures, elle était parvenue à sortir de la galerie par une issue praticable quoiqu' abrupte.  
Très intéressant, observa Christian, que diriez-vous d'une petite exploration demain?  
A cette annonce, les membres du Clan battirent des mains avec enthousiasme. Rien de mieux qu'un beau projet d'aventures.  
C'est une bonne idée, approuva Frédéric; il faudra emporter des lampes de poche et de quoi écrire pour prendre des notes et dresser un plan.  
Pourquoi faire? demanda Vicky.  
Cela peut-être utile, en effet, répondit sa sœur. Si jamais nous devions faire une deuxième exploration, cela nous aiderait à retrouver notre chemin et à repérer d'autres galeries, puisqu'elles semblent être nombreuses.   
Tout à fait, dit Claude. Oh! C'est excitant d'être ainsi mêlés à une telle aventure! Vous savez, les paysans du coin connaissaient l'existence de la mine mais nous, nous en avons découvert l'entrée, d'ailleurs bien cachée, car ce n'est qu'en grattant une couche de terre épaisse que Rick a mis la grille à jour.   
Mais les feuilles mortes? questionna Michel, comment sont-elle tombées dans le puits puisqu' il était recouvert de terre?  
Il y avait longtemps qu'elles étaient là, expliqua sa cadette; elle étaient toutes tombées en poussière ou en pourriture. Heureusement pour Rick qu'il y en avait une bonne couche.   
Hmm, fit Frédéric, le feu s'éteint. Faut-il le rallumer, Christian?  
Non, ce n'est pas la peine; la nuit tombe; nous allons rentrer bientôt.  
Quelle belle nuit, soupira Vicky.  
Les six enfants dirigèrent leur regard vers la voûte étoilée au dessus de leurs têtes. Un léger vent soufflait, poussant de temps en temps un nuage devant la lune qui disparaissait tout à coup et revenait le moment d'après. Il éparpilla les cendres dans l'air et éteignit complètement le feu. Christian se leva, les autres le suivirent.  
Bonsoir!  
Bonne nuit!   
Six têtes disparurent l'une après l'autre dans l'embrasure de la porte. A l'intérieur les filles se déshabillèrent et se couchèrent rapidement. Rick, qui se souciait peu de se voir encore enfermé dans la petite pièce close, bondit sur le sac de couchage de Claude. Celle-ci grogna, se retourna deux fois puis, finalement, s'endormit. Le chien en fit autant, pourtant il gardait une oreille levée, prêt à se réveiller au moindre bruit.   
Il sursauta lorsqu'une chouette cria dans la nuit, sortit de la tente pour courser brièvement un lapin téméraire qui s'était rapproché et, pour mieux garder le campement, se coucha sur l'herbe, le museau posé sur ses pattes avant.  
La nuit était très douce, une brise légère faisait frissonner les feuillages des arbres et plier les hautes herbes des près. Tous dormaient comme des loirs, inconscients de ce qui allait se passer le lendemain, ne se doutant pas que la nuit suivante ils ne dormiraient plus dans des sacs de couchage sous une tente confortable mais se morfondraient dans un endroit plus que désagréable. Ce qu'ils considéraient comme une aventure, c'était l'exploration du puits et de la mine abandonnée mais bientôt ils seraient confrontés à une autre, plus terrible et plus angoissante que tout ce qu'ils pouvaient imaginer.


	8. Exploration, découvertes et catastrophes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le titre dit tout.

Le jour se levait. Deux têtes, puis quatre, apparurent dans l'ouverture de la tente. Tous les six se dirigèrent vers la rivière pour y faire leurs ablutions matinales avant de retourner au camp pour le petit déjeuner. Chacun d'entre eux engloutit une bonne demi-douzaine de tartines beurrées trempées dans du lait chocolaté.   
Après ce copieux repas, ils entreprirent de réunir le matériel nécessaire à leur exploration: lampes de poche et piles de rechange, un couteau suisse, des vestes imperméables et de bonnes chaussures, une boussole et des cordes pour descendre plus facilement dans le puits d'entrée. Toujours prudent, Christian pensa à prendre une grosse craie blanche pour marquer leur parcours, de façon à ne pas se perdre dans le labyrinthe de couloirs et retrouver le chemin du retour. Cette précaution devait s'avérer fort utile.  
Ils prirent tout d'abord la route que Claude avait suivie et mirent presque une heure pour atteindre le puits. Le localiser demanda quelques recherches. Christian enleva la grille et attacha une des cordes au premier crampon qui lui parût suffisamment solide, la fit passer autour de sa taille tout en la repliant en double de façon à former comme un siège à l'aide de sa veste. Il descendit le premier, les autres le suivirent de la même façon. Michel et Claude s'occupèrent du chien, préalablement emballé (non sans mal!) dans leurs deux vestes réunies. N'ayant plus personne pour tenir la corde d'en haut, Claude descendit simplement en rappel, pas mécontente de démontrer son agilité. Réunis et serrés sur l'étroite plate-forme, ils firent une pause pour réfléchir.  
Donc, il faut suivre la galerie jusqu'au couloir que tu as emprunté, dit Christian en s'adressant à Claude. Sauras-tu le reconnaître?  
Oui, certainement, répondit la fillette sans hésitation. J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait une profonde entaille dans le mur, juste après l'intersection.  
Très bien, poursuivit son camarade, ensuite nous continuerons dans cette voie jusqu'au bout en laissant de loin en loin des marques de craie et en notant tous les carrefours. Un plan précis de cette partie de la mine nous sera très utile pour d'autres explorations. Car, bien sûr, on ne peut tout voir en une seule fois. Eh, Vous me suivez?  
Parfaitement, répliqua Frédéric, mais pour que je te suive, il faudrait d'abord que tu avances!  
Tous se mirent à rire de bon cœur et commencèrent, avec précaution, à descendre les marches irrégulières qui donnaient accès à la galerie, excités d'être au début de leur grande aventure. Ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir obscur, heureux d'avoir pris leurs six lampes de poche, Claude et Rick en tête, suivis de Christian qui traçait par endroits de longs traits blancs sur les parois du souterrain.  
Après un bon quart d'heure de marche, les enfants arrivèrent à la deuxième galerie empruntée par Claude la veille. Plus étroite que la précédente, elle présentait en effet une fente profonde au niveau de la voûte. Ils la prirent avec plus d'assurance. Quand ils eurent dépassé la bouche d’aération qui avait permis à la fillette de sortir à l'air libre, ils continuèrent leur progression, évitant les galeries latérales. Il y avait déjà une heure qu'ils marchaient et elle semblait s'étendre à l'infini sous terre. Anne-Marie et Vicky n'étaient pas rassurées; dans leur poitrine leur cœur battait fort mais elles n'auraient pour rien au monde avoué leur angoisse.  
Subitement Claude s'arrêta. Elle se baissa, ramassa un objet et le montra aux autres. Ceux-ci laissèrent échapper un cri de surprise:  
Un compas!  
Comment est-il venu ici?  
Il n'est même pas rouillé!  
Quelqu'un est venu ici récemment, c'est certain, dit Frédéric, donc nous ne sommes pas les seuls à connaître l'entrée de la mine et à l'utiliser.  
Celle-ci ou une autre, corrigea Michel.  
J'en ai peur, commenta pensivement Christian, ce compas n'est même pas poussiéreux; on a du le laisser tomber il y a très peu de temps, un ou deux jours au plus.  
Les amis se regardèrent, perplexes et quelque peu inquiets devant cette étonnante trouvaille. Néanmoins ils poursuivirent leur marche dans la même direction. Un éboulement les arrêta un instant mais une ouverture demeurait entre les rocs et ils n'eurent aucune peine à se faufiler dans l'étroit passage qui s'offrait à eux.  
J'en ai assez de marcher tout le temps dit tout à coup Anne-Marie en se laissant tomber sur un des blocs de pierre, reposons-nous un peu. Ah, cela fait du bien de s'asseoir! Décidément ce couloir n'a pas de fin. Heureusement que j'ai pensé à apporter de quoi manger.  
C'est une bonne précaution, apprécia Michel, et je t'accorde que tes sandwiches sont excellents. Cela et un peu de repos pour nous remettre de nos émotions, et tout ira mieux.  
J'espère, reprit Anne-Marie, j'avoue que de puis que j'ai vu le compas, je ne suis guère rassurée. Que risque-t-on de rencontrer dans ces boyaux ténébreux?  
Ne parle pas de ça, s'écria Vicky en frissonnant, tu me fais peur!  
Il n'y a pas de quoi, gronda Claude; vraiment vous êtes des bêtes, tous. Vous oubliez que Rick est là pour nous défendre.  
Christian l'approuva. Remettez-vous. Ce n'est pas dans cet état d'esprit qu'on entreprend une exploration. Il se leva. Vous avez fini de manger? Bon, en route!  
La petite troupe s'ébranla lentement et parcourut une centaine de mètres. Puis la galerie s'élargit et, soudain, ils se trouvèrent à l'entrée d'une vaste salle, brillamment éclairée. Des hommes, assis autour d'une longue table, semblaient étudier des documents étalés devant eux. Sans avoir besoin de se concerter, les enfants s’aplatirent contre le muret retinrent leur souffle.   
Pas un bruit, dit Christian, dans un chuchotement quasi inaudible, On s'en va. On revient sur nos pas.  
Mais avant qu'ils aient pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, la catastrophe se produisit. Claude, toujours postée en avant, s'appuyait contre une pierre du mur, en saillie et quelque peu branlante. Grave imprudence! Elle céda tout à coup et s'écroula à grand bruit sur le sol rocailleux. Instantanément, trois puissantes torches électriques se braquèrent sur les enfants terrorises. Ils voulaient s'enfuir mais la peur les clouait sur place. Seul Christian avait gardé quelque sang-froid; étant en arrière, il avait la possibilité de s'échapper mais ne pouvait abandonner ses camarades.   
Trois hommes se précipitaient vers eux. Claude pensa tout de suite à lancer son chien sur eux mais un regard aux agresseurs la fit changer d'avis. Ils étaient tous armés. Elle se pencha vers Rick et dit très vite, à voix basse: Va te cacher dans le couloir et ne bouge pas jusqu'à ce que je t'appelle.  
Le chien obeit; c'était un jeu auquel il était habitué. Pendant ce temps les enfants étaient saisis rudement et poussés au centre de la pièce. Il y avait en tout cinq hommes d'âge mûr mais vigoureux. Ils les entouraient et les fixaient du regard, l'air confus et contrariés. L'un d'eux, qui était le plus éloigné, vint au plus près et toisa les infortunés explorateurs. Soudain il lâcha une exclamation de surprise:   
Bon sang! Mais n'est-ce pas ceux que nous cherchions?  
Mais si! fit un autre, ah ah ah! Que c'est drôle! Nous nous apprêtions à les enlever dans toutes les règles de l'art et voilà que ce sont eux qui viennent se jeter dans nos bras!  
Les autres éclatèrent de rire en écho. La plaisanterie était vraiment trop bonne.  
Christian réagit le premier. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de s'être laissé prendre si facilement.  
Qui êtes-vous? Que faites-vous ici? Pourquoi nous avez vous capturés?  
Vous êtes trop curieux, mon petit monsieur, rétorqua le premier, redevenu sérieux, mais bon, nous allons vous répondre; Nous savons que vous êtes les enfants et neveux de Monsieur Desrieux, un scientifique de grande réputation dont les recherches intéressent beaucoup de monde.  
Je vois, dit Christian froidement, vous entendez nous garder en otage, en échange de quoi? D'une rançon ? Il n'a pas de fortune.   
Ne faîtes pas l'innocent, reprit son interlocuteur, vous savez très bien ce qui nous intéresse, ou plutôt ce qui intéresse nos clients. Un engin à propulsion atomique ! C'est suffisant pour exciter l'appétit des Etats les plus puissants du monde. Nous voulons les plans et nous les aurons.  
Christian frémit intérieurement mais réussit à garder tout son calme en apparence. Vous parlez de ses dossiers? Il les a emportés avec lui et ils sont maintenant dans les coffres de la Compagnie. Les directeurs ne les céderont jamais.  
Ils pourraient se laisser persuader, fit l'autre d'un ton doucereux, nous avons de bons arguments, mais négocier demande du temps et nos clients sont pressés. J'ai des raisons de supposer que notre étourdi de savant a laissé des copies dans son coffre à la villa.  
Sûrement pas. Vous vous trompez. Il n'aurait jamais commis une telle imprudence. Christian espérait que son inquiétude ne transparaissait pas dans sa voix.  
Ne protestez pas tant, mon petit monsieur. L'homme sourit de façon déplaisante. Nous ne vous demandons pas le chiffre du coffre ; il est peu probable que vous le connaissiez, mais vous savez sûrement où la cache se trouve et vous devez au moins avoir une idée de l'endroit où votre oncle peut avoir noté la formule. Il gloussa. Cela pourrait éviter beaucoup de dégâts.  
Nous ne savons rien, interrompit Claude avec fureur, et si nous le savions, vous ne pensez pas que nous vous le révélerions? Sous le regard sévère de son aîné, elle s'arrêta brusquement et rougit de sa bêtise.  
Vous n'apprendrez rien de nous, coupa Christian, parce que nous ne savons rien. Monsieur Desrieux ne prend pas des enfants pour confidents.  
Bah ! Quelques jours de captivité dans le noir et à jeun vous feront peut-être retrouver la mémoire.   
Celui qui parlait et semblait être le chef se tourna vers l'un de ses hommes. Charly ! Emmène les gamins dans la caverne. Ils n'auront à boire et à manger que lorsqu'ils auront répondu à mes questions et dit tout ce que nous avons besoin de savoir, ajouta-t-il en regardant fixement Christian et Claude.  
L'homme fit avancer les enfants devant lui sous la menace d'un révolver. Ils sortirent de la pièce vivement éclairée pour entrer dans un autre galerie sans lumière. Il dut repasser devant eux pour ouvrir une lourde porte blindée mais rien ne pouvait être tenté car un deuxième homme, également armé, assurait les arrières.  
Une fois à l'intérieur, les six amis se laissèrent tomber sur le sol humide sans oser exprimer leurs pensées : ils étaient prisonniers !


End file.
